Harry Potter and the Second Scar Survivor
by Smicc
Summary: Harry and the gang are in their 5th year at Hogwarts when they meet up with a new girl from a school in America join them while they find out just how much this girl has too do with voldermort *yeah i know how bad i am at summerys* COMPLETED!!!!!!!
1. back to Hogwarts: Kinimoto, Potter and t...

THE SECOND SCAR SURVIVOR  
Copyright Smicc  
(Italicized means dream)  
Mariel Avalon a.k.a. Smicc: don't own Digimon *sniff sniff*  
Izy: um, *sweat drop* wrong story  
Smicc: *Hits self on head, then sweat drops* I knew that! I mean Harry Potter...uh... err... yadda yadda yadda (I don't remember how disclaimers go but I know I hate them!) this is very depressing too.  
Izy: *sweat drop* this is her first non-anime related fanfic so please be lenient   
Smicc: And enjoy the show!  
Izy: it's not a show *sweat drop*  
Smicc: I knew that too enjoy the story I mean!  
  
Ding Dong "I'll get it!" cried a 5year old blonde haired girl wizard as she ran down the hall and skidded across the slick, cold, tile floor in her socks. "Hello!" she said Happily as she opened her front door and her 13 years Wizard Brother came up behind her "Voldermort!" he cried as the clocked figure at the door shouted 'Averda Vedvre'.   
  
A little blonde girl slept on not realizing she had seen the future not only her only but her Family's too.  
  
Ding Dong "I'll get it!" cried the 5year old blonde haired girl wizard as she ran down the hall and skidded across the slick, cold, tile floor in her socks. "Hello!" she said Happily as she opened her front door and her 13-year-old Wizard Brother came up behind her "Voldermort! Run sis!" he cried as the cloaked figure at the door shouted "Avdvere Vedvre". Instantly her Brother jumped in front of the little girl and was struck by the curse he then screamed and fell to the ground dead. Her Parents came running when they heard the Dark Lord's name and their son's scream. "Avdvere Vedvre" Voldermort cried again felling the little girls parents. "Mum Dad Charlie!" cried the little girl. "You're a bad man!" the little girl yelled crossly kicking Voldermort in the shins. Voldermort who had forgotten the little girl turned on her muttering a single phrase "Avdvere Vedvre" the curse struck the little girl who screamed with pain and was knocked unconscious as her head hit the tile floor. "No suitable bodies here "muttered the cloaked figure as it strode out of the house leaving 3 dead and one clinging to life.  
  
10 years later  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore as he gazed upon the many new and old eager faces seated at the house tables. Dumbledore then began his speech about the reminders of out of bounds areas and house points. "Hi I'm Lavender Brown and this is Pavarti Patil, Welcome to Hogwarts," said Lavender extending her hand to a blonde haired 5th year Gryffindorr new girl "I'm Marimaya Kinimoto but you can call me Mari! It's nice to have a friendly face around this new school," said the blonde girl smiling and shaking Lavender's hand. Once the feast was over and the girls we in their dormitory's for the night Mari was introduced to Hermoine and the other Fifth year girls.  
  
Next Day  
  
"What do we have today?" asked Harry as the class schedules were passed down "Divination for you two ...Double Potions with the Slytherins ...Herbology and History of Magic" said Hermoine promptly as she passed Harry and Ron their schedules. "Hey, who's that," said Ron pointing with his fork to Marimaya. "She's pretty," he said blushing with a mouthful of eggs. "Oh, That's Marimaya she just transferred here for Beabuxtons," replied Hermoine glancing up to she who Ron was pointing too before burying her head in another course book. "She is pretty, she might even be part Veela!" agreed Harry as Hermoine snorted and said "no chance her mother was American and her father was Japanese...Both Wizards"  
  
Divination  
  
'Man oh Man, is this old bat boring with a capitol B' thought Mari as she let out a big yawn. "Miss. Kinimoto please don't fall asleep in my class," said Ms. Trelawnly sharply turning on Mari angrily amid snickers from the boys and angry looks from Lavender and Pavarti. 'Come on Mari stay awake you wanna make a good impression on your teachers' thought Mari as she slipped off once again the dream land.   
"She survives and is at Hogwarts with Dumbledore and Potter!" yelled the cloaked figure angrily at a short pudgy balding man with a nose like a rat. "You better not fail me this time Wormtail! Or I will feed you to Nagi! Kill Potter and Kinimoto!" yelled the cloaked figure again. Then Mari felt a sheering pain in her left shoulder.  
"Are you okay my dear?" asked a giant glittering insect. "Hmm, I'm fine," said Mari shakily as soon as she realized the glittering insect was Professor Trelawny "And you Harry dear?" asked Ms. Trelawnly turning towards Harry who like Mari was on the ground pale and sweating only he was clutching his Forehead and Mari was clutching her shoulder. "Fine" mumbled Harry. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Kinimoto you most certainly were having a premonition stimulated by the ultraclarvoint waves in my room," said Ms. Trelawny as both kids stared surprised and shocked at each other at the mention of each others last name "I don't feel all that great may I be excused to go to the hospital wing." said Mari as she slowly stood up turning her attention to Ms. Trelawny. "Do you know where it is my dear?" asked Ms. Trelawny. "No" mumbled Mari. "I'll show her Professor, because I was headed down there because of a headache," volunteered Harry. "Oh alright but be back soon." She said as the exited the room. "We've gotta see Dumbledore!" said Harry as they got a safe enough distance away from the classroom. "Your Potter, and you had that dream too" said Mari as she looked up at Harry. "Your Kinimoto and yes I did have that dream." Replied Harry as he kicked a statue of a Gargoyle saying things like Cockroach Cluster, Lemon drop, Acid pops before the Gargoyle jumped to the side letting Mari and Harry into Dumbledore's office when Harry said 'Sherbet Balls'. "Harry how nice to see you again and you've brought Marimaya along too" said Dumbledore as Harry and Mari approached his desk. "Professor, Mari and I had a dream in Divination about Voldermort telling Wormtail to kill us." Said Harry calmly. "Harry I understand how you know about Voldermort plan although I cannot figure out why Miss. Kinimoto does, perhaps she can shed some light on this" said Dumbledore after a few minutes. "Ten years ago Voldermort came too my home looking for some bodies to live in he killed my whole family and tried to do the same thing to me but some how he didn't kill me and all that's left is this scar" said Mari sadly and slowly as she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to revel a lightning bolt shaped scar on her shoulder identical to the one on Harry's forehead.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ron and Hermoine learn the truth

As Harry laid in his bed that night sleep had eluded him all he could think about was Mari, Voldermort, the new threat, Mari, 

As Harry laid in his bed that night sleep had eluded him all he could think about was Mari, Voldermort, the new threat, Mari, why Neville couldn't stop snoring and obviously Mari. "How come no one had told him about another scar survivor it would have at least been in one of Hermoine's books or surely Ron's Dad would have know. Ron's Dad! "Hey Ron," whispered Harry poking Ron in the shoulder. "Ron... (Wha) did your dad ever tell you about another scar survivor?" asked Harry as Ron rolled over with one eye open. "No, you're the only one now go back to sleep" mumbled Ron rolling over on his side to face the wall again. Harry lay back in bed and figured that all his questions were answered, "Mari was just a fake…but what about that dream it had been real enough and she said she had the dream before Harry mentioned it. If she wasn't a fake why didn't Ron or Hermoine know? Why was Voldermort after Mari? Why hadn't Dumbledore know? Dumbledore!" He'd have the answers thought Harry. He quietly crawled to the end of his bed and rummaged around in his trunk till he found one of his most prized possessions the Invisibility cloak. H e threw it on and quietly tiptoed out of the dormitory and down the stairs where he ran smack dab into someone.

Meanwhile in the girls dormitory Mari wasn't asleep either. "Was it right to tell Dumbledore about my dream? Was it right for me to tell Harry about it?" Thought Mari "I wish I could talk to Luna" sighed Mari she tiptoed out of the dormitory and into the common room. She was crossing to a over stuffed Red chair by the fire place when she ran smack dab into someone she couldn't see "Who's there she said looking around the room when she didn't see anyone and got no response she knew it was an invisibility cloak. She sat down in the chair hoping to catch the person off guard she heard a muffled shuffling and that's when she made her move. She jumped over the back of the chair and said "Accio Invisibility cloak." The cloak imedatly came to her hand and revealed Harry standing awkwardly slightly surprised. "How did you know?" he managed to say let pout a big sigh blowing her too long bangs out of her eyes. "Charlie, he used to always try sneaking out in his cloak." Said Mari remembering her brother's disappointment at always being caught as she handed Harry back his cloak. "Mari, how come no one ever knew about Voldermort attacking you?" said Harry meekly as He joined Mari in a chair across from her. "Luna I guess, she covered it up pretty well before I was sent to the orphanage." said Mari. "Orphanage!" said Harry surprised. "Yeah, I wasn't lucky like you, I didn't have any living relatives (the Dursleys are horribly I'd rather be at an orphanage!) No you wouldn't, no one wanting you no one caring about you…and it leaves to much time to think." said Mari as she looked down. 

The next morning

As Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were walking to DADA Harry heard someone talking to Draco. "How do you know about me!" said a slightly higher voice with a hint of panic in it. "I know Potter wasn't the only one with a scar." Harry stopped dead in his tracks that had to be Mari but how did Draco know about her scar! "What do you know about what happened!" said Mari sounding slightly hopeful. "First you tell me what was in the dream Potter and you had then I'll tell you about your scar." Said Draco. Hermoine and Ron now stopped and walked back to were Harry was. There must have been something resembling fear on his face that Ron and Hermoine hadn't seen since their second year. "Are you hearing voices again Harry?" asked Ron remembering about Harry being a Parselmouth. "Shh, listen!" whispered Harry urgently pointing into an empty classroom across the hall. "You first no one can trust a Slytherin." said Mari. "Mari!" gasped Hermoine. "You first I've never trusted Gryffindorr's." said Draco. "Draco!" gasped Ron. Harry nodded. "What are they talking about?" asked Ron. Harry had hoped they wouldn't ask that because then he would have to tell them about the dream and he would be breaking a promise to Dumbledore about not telling them about Mari. "I…I… I'll tell you later" he said franticly as the door slowly opened and he pulled them into the shadows. "Since we can't comprise I guess you'll never know" said Mari angrily as she slammed the door behind her. "Dang it I'm late for Defense against the Dark arts!" she said rushing up to the class at the end of the hall. "Err! That stupid girl!" said Draco storming out of the room and down the hall. 

In class

"So Harry, what was going on between Mari and Draco?" whispered Ron as Professor Tremble went over a section about Vampires in the DADA book shivering more as he read each sentence."Well, I'm not entirely sure what was happening but I think Draco was bribing Mari to tell him what happened in my dream." Explained Harry omitting the important fact's that Mari had been the victim of a scar and that she had had the dream too."Why would Mari know about your dream? Did you tell her on your way down to the Hospital Wing?" asked Ron. "I really wished you guys wouldn't have asked that," sighed Harry. "I'll tell you a little later in some place not so public…you see I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone even you guys." Said Harry seeing the slightly shocked and angry expressions on Ron and Hermoine's faces.

After Class

"You guys have to promise not to tell anyone about this" said Harry as he pulled Ron and Hermoine into the secret Passageway leading to Hogsmeade that he had used in his third year at Hogwarts. Hermoine and Ron both nodded. "When Mari was five Voldermort came around looking for bodies to live like he did with Professor Quirrel. He came to Mari's house and she answered the door her brother Charlie saved her by jumping in front of the curse aimed for her and then he killed her parents to and tried to kill her again and he thought he did when it ricocheted off her shoulder and in to the wall she was knocked unconscious when the force of the blow knocked her to the ground and she landed on her head…Dumbledore didn't even know about Mari and her scar." Said Harry as Hermoine's started to become all misty as she thought of what Mari had been through. Ron however just stood there in shock.


	3. The Fights

The next day  
  
"Hi Hermoine" said Mari happily eating a chocolate dounut with  
chocolate sprinkles. Hermoine gave Mari a Misty-eyed look gave her a   
hug and left the room muttering "poor girl". Mari just kinda stood there  
for a while wondering what on earth could Hermoine have meant by 'poor  
girl' and why she had hugged her then she thought of something "Hey Lavender,  
Pavarti are you guys talking to me yet?" asked Mari walking over and   
sitting down in a chair by the fireplace across for Lavender. "I'm never  
talking to you ever again Marimaya Kinimoto! For how rude you were to   
Ms. Trelawney!" said Pavarti angrily leaving the room muttering something  
that sounded like 'no good stuck up pig.' "What about you Lavender?"  
asked Mari as Lavender lifted her head out of her book. "Well, I'm still  
really angry at you so unless you want me to say something you'll regret   
so if I were you I'd leave me alone!" said Lavender looking back in her   
book. "Well, will you just tell me if Hermoine and Harry are friends?"   
asked Mari leaning forward. "Why don't you ask her your new Best Friend!  
But if you ever bothered to read Witch Weekly you'd know they were more   
than that!" shouted Lavender angrily clenching and unclenching her fists  
before storming off after Pavarti. People were starting to stare at Mari.  
"She's pretty emotional about her soap opera's" said Mari sliding out   
the door to find Harry amid more stares and a few people muttering 'What's   
a soap operas?'   
"Harry there you are!" said Mari sounding desperate. "I'll be   
there in a minute guys," said Harry as he went to meet Mari, Hermoine   
stared at her again with those big misty eyes and Ron just stared.   
"What's the matter?" asked Harry "Have another dream?" he asked even   
quieter. "No, Just couldn't keep your big mouth shut could you!" said   
Mari pushing Harry to the ground "You. Promised. You. Wouldn't. Tell!"   
said Mari punctuating each word with a punch to Harry's face before Ron   
could pull her away from Harry and Hermoine could get Harry back on his   
feet. "I guess I deserved that," said Harry rubbing his swollen cheek.   
Ron was holding Mari by the shoulders to keep her from attacking Harry  
and Hermoine was standing behind Harry Glaring at Mari. Mari folded her   
arms across her chest glaring straight back at Hermoine who imedatly backed   
up a few steps looking a bit shaken by the intensity of Mari's glare.   
"I promise you they would tell," said Harry looking sincerely down at   
Mari. "You promise, Huh?! This is what I think of your promises!" yelled   
Mari doing three things at once. She spat in Harry's face stepped down   
hard enough on Ron's foot for him to let go of her and ran down the hall.   
"I guess I deserved that too" said Harry wiping the spit of his face and   
glasses.   
  
The Next Day  
  
Harry, Hermoine, and Ron were all very quietly eating when Harry   
asked, "Do you think I'm a jerk?" Ron having no way to answer it friendly   
became very interested in his cereal. "Not at all Harry, She's the one   
that's the jerk! How could she spit in your face and punch without being   
a jerk!" said Hermoine. "Trying to scare points with Harry, Huh?!" Muttered   
Ron making Hermoine become a brilliant shade of Magenta and hurrying off   
to the library saying something that sounded very much like "Pig". As she  
reached the entrance Mari was coming in at the same time. She stood there   
for a minute glaring at Hermoine before Hermoine finally became very scared   
and hurried back to sitting between Ron and Harry. Mari walked in a sat down   
at the end of the table next Fred and George. "She's very creepy!" said Hermoine shivering   
as she stared at Mari who was looking very pensive and gnawing on a piece of buttered toast.   
"New here?" asked Fred sounding very causal. "Not new enough to try a Canary cream or   
Ton-tongue toffee." Said Mari without even looking at Fred. "Who told you?" asked George.   
"Lavender and Pavarti" said Mari her voice unvarying in tones. "Aren't you in a fight?"   
asked Fred. "Sorta we were in a fight and then I kinda accidentally pushed it over the deep   
end without knowing it and now were not friends further more their mad at me for embarrassing   
the all knowing Ms. Trewlawney." Said Mari sounding somewhat regretful and sarcastic at the same   
time wiggling her fingers as if in a mystical way. "Oh." Said George. "They were a little to  
strict and they defiantly didn't know how to have fun," said Mari rolling her eyes.   
Lee Jordan came over and whispered something into the Twin's ears. George then pulled   
out a piece of paper tapped it with his wand a muttered something that sounded like   
"I dollemly wear I'm up to no food" and Lee pointed too a place on it. George then put   
it back in his pocket. Fred punched him in the shoulder and rolled his eyes "oh yeah"   
said George tapping his wand to it muttering something that sounded like "disgived nanaged"   
and then put it back in his pocket. Lee hurried off. The twins started to eat when Mari asked   
"What's that a map off" Fred choked and George just started at her astonished hitting Fred on the   
back till he could breathe again. "Map we don't have a map" stuttered Fred and George. "Yes you do,"  
said Mari teasingly. "Don't!" said Fred and George nervously. "Then you won't mind if I take a peek at  
it Accio Paper!" said Mari as the paper flew to her hand and Fred and George tried to grab it. "Revel"  
she commanded tapping the paper with her wand.   
Fred and George visibly relaxed. Mari looked at them then the paper the   
paper them the paper. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" said Mari   
tapping her wand on the paper   



	4. Of talking mirrors and maps

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," said Mari tapping her wand on the paper. Fred and George gasped and both tried to grab the paper drawing Ron Harry and Hermoine's attention to them and Mari who was now giggling as she played keep away with Fred and George. She failed to notice Snape coming up behind her "Miss Kinimoto, would you care to share what's going on here" asked Snape glaring at Fred, George, and Mari "You know what, I'd actually rather not" said Mari sarcastically. Snape who was unused to this kind of treatment just stood there and gaped at Mari while it sunk in "Mischief Managed" she muttered and put the map in her pocket. "Miss Kinimoto has just earned a 50 point deduction from Gryffindorr" broadcasted Snape to the table. "Stuff it up your-" Mari started to say when a hand from both Fred and George over her mouth cut her off. "It doesn't matter they all hate me anyways" said Mari quietly looking down at her food as Snape walked off. Fred and George upon hearing that promptly adopted her as their friend. "Come on not everyone hates you. Me'n George will be your friends from now on." Said Fred trying to make her feel better. "Thanks, you don't know how much it means too me…here, really cleverly made" said Mari giving Fred and George a half smile and the map back. "Thanks a lot" said Pavarti sarcastically and was followed with other phrases from various Gryffindorrs such as "Nice going and true blondness" And from a still angry Hermoine a muttered "Hussy". "I see what you mean," said George as he saw the glares from most of the Gryffindorrs. "Do you know why they hate you?" asked Fred. "Yeah, most of them anyways…it's really a rather silly reason for hating me…well, promise you'll be my friends still after I tell you what happened (Fred and George nod)… Well, it's because I beat up the boy who lived," said Mari kind of sadly. "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT BEAT UP-"yelled Fred quite amused before George and Mari could clap their hands over his mouth. "You're serious?!" said George sounding just as amused. Mari nodded. "That's a really silly reason for hating you," said Fred. "Don't I know it…don't I know it" said Mari muttering the second part.  
  
In class  
  
"Very good Miss. Kinimoto," said Magonngal "Arigato" replied Mari "Excuse me?" asked Magonngal. "Oh, sorry that means thank you in Japanese," replied Mari. "Well, we learn something new everyday don't we" said Magonngal. "Yes professor!" replied Mari sweetly. "Yes professor! What a suck up!" mimicked Hermoine. "Very good Hermoine" commented Professor on Hermoine's freezing spell. "Thank you Professor!" replied Hermoine. "Now look whose the suck up!" whispered Mari her voice dripping with sarcasm with out even turning behind her to look Hermoine in the face. Hermoine's mouth dropped. This brought tons of snickers from Harry and Ron.  
  
After class  
  
"Listen you…you...you…person why do you hate me! What did ever do to you! " Yelled Hermoine to a mirror in the girls bathroom. "Me my dear?" replied a man's voice. Hermoine whipped her head around-"there's no one here!" said Hermoine "Oh yes there is!" said the voice again "Harry and Ron if that's you underneath the invisibility cloak you are in deep doggy doo!" said Hermoine angrily with her hands on her hips. "No it's me the mirror," said the voice. "I didn't know mirror's could talk," said Hermoine backing slightly away. "Oh yes, some can but enough about me it sounds like your having a problem" said the mirror. "Yes" replied Hermoine abruptly. Glancing from the mirror to the door, mirror door, mirror door. "Don't worry I won't hurt you" said the mirror soothingly. For some reason something Mr. Weasly had said kept replaying in her head. "Don't trust anything that talks if you can't see where it keeps its brain." Mari coming into the bathroom pulled Hermoine out of her reverie. "Gah! What are you doing here!" said a surprised Hermoine. "Going to the bathroom, what are you doing?" said Mari looking at Hermoine like she was crazy. "Uh, washing my hands" said Hermoine as she hastily turned on the water. "Same time tomorrow night" Hermoine whispered to the mirror as she left with the water still running. Mari walked over to the faucet and turned off the water noting the snake symbol on the knob Hermoine turned on.   



	5. Trapped

Smicc: sorry it took so long to get the next part up i was at a block and then started writing a new story or three and forgot about this one  
izy: she apologizs for it being so short  
Smicc: i wanted a cliff hanger  
izy: and it's abig cliff hanger and she promises to resolve this cliff hanger before he vation in the Grand Cayon for two weeks  
  
Next Week (during Christmas Break).   
  
"Hey have you seen Hermoine?" asked Harry looking around the room as he sunk into a chair across from Ron who was planning ways to get Malfoy kicked out and writing them down on a sheet of parchment. "No haven't seen her… all break actually" said Ron as he looked up. "I know where she is," said Mari annoyingly as she hung her arms and chin over the top of the chair that Harry was in. "Where is she Mari!" demanded Harry jumping up. "Yeah what have you done to her!" demanded Ron jumping up and pointing a finger at Mari. "Shan't say nuthin' if you ya don't say please" said Mari in a singsong voice which Ron and Harry would have recognized if they hadn't been worried about Hermoine. "Please what have you done with her?" said Ron gritting his teeth. "Oh, all right… NUTHIN'" laughed Mari. "Haven't I heard that somewhere before" said Harry relaxing a tiny bit. "Got that from peeves he used it on Snape!" said Mari calming down a bit and sinking into the chair Harry had been in. "HAH! Hoo-boy would I have loved to see Snape's face after peeves pulled that old trick on him" laughed Ron. "Really?" said Mari mysteriously. "Well, it just so happens that I happened to have my muggle camera with me at the time and happened to be turning around the corner and happened to get a picture of Snapes expression." Said Mari pulling a picture out of her shirt pocket. Ron immediately grabbed it and started laughing so hard that he was soon gripping onto Harry for support who was still lost in thought of where he had heard that joke before. Mari took her picture back. "Do you still want to know where Hermoine is?" asked Mari seriously.   
"Um, Mari where are you taking us exactly?" asked Ron as she lead them down hall after hall. Mari turned around a corner. "You expect us to go in there again!" said Harry pointing at the door. "Well, yeah this is where she always is" said Mari. "But, that's moaning Myrtle's bathroom," stammered Ron. "Yeah, I know and she never shut's up" said Mari pushing open the door. "This is a girl's bathroom." Said Ron. Mari looked up at a sign on the door that said GIRL'S ROOM looked back at Ron angrily "Duh," she said. "Can you at least check to see if anyone's in there first?" pleaded Harry. "There won't be some Gryfindorr's and two Hufflepuffs are all that stayed here over the holidays, The Gryfindorr's are all up in the common room and the Hufflepuff's are to far away for this to be a practical bathroom." Said Mari. "How do you now some much about Hogwarts?" asked Ron. "Well let's just say with a little help from my friends Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." Said Mari pushing them into the bathroom. "She's always talking to this mirror," said Mari pointing to the mirror. Harry paled and Ron gasped. "That's the entrance to the chamber of secrets!" stammered Harry. "You don't think…" said Ron trailing off. "No, you need o be a Parstlemouth" replied Harry. "(Gasp) look!" said Mari pointing to the mirror. The mirror suddenly started to talk "I've got one pawn, the red head's next!" the mirror finishing with spine chilling evil laughter. On the mirror the same thing was written in bright red drippy writing. Ron shuddered. "It got Hermoine and now it's after Ron," stammered Mari. They all rushed for the door. They yanked hard on the handle but it wouldn't budge. They all instantly reached for heir wands only to find they left them behind. They heard hissing coming from the direction of the mirror. The faucet opened wide and out popped nine-giant/super/ king sized deathly poisonous snakes! They were trapped with deadly snakes and no wands!  
  



	6. Into the Chamber of Secrets.........agai...

Smicc: Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up i've been busy and been working on other storied and ....ugh! homework!  
Izy: tis one doesn't end in a cliff -hanger or so she says but i'll let you decide  
Smicc: only own plot Mari, Charlie (Kinimoto), Mr and Mrs Kinimoto. everything else belongs to J.k.   
Izy: lucky person!  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
The snake's all sat up and swayed in unison their eyes glowing red. Mari had a feeling that she shouldn't look at the snakes or listen to them. She closed her eyes and stuck her fingers in her ears yelling and Ron and Harry to do the same. Harry reacted quick enough that he was only slightly dizzy from watching the snakes. The snakes entranced Ron who wasn't so lucky. Angered the snakes struck out. 1 bite Mari on the foot and another bite Mari on the shoulder. The snakes couldn't touch Harry and they didn't need to bite Ron since who was already under their will. Harry didn't know what was going on but he felt Mari sink to the floor on his left side. The snakes made Ron follow them down the sinkhole. Mari opened her eyes to blurred vision and a fiercely pounding headache. "Definitely poisonous" thought Mari as her eyelids closed. Harry thought, "What the heck am I doing I'm a parselmouth after all!" he opened and eye and saw Mari on the ground and two bright acidic green teeth marks on her right shoulder. There were no snakes in sight he helped to sit the unconscious Mari up. Then looked to his right Ron was missing. "I wonder what the mirror and chamber wants with Ron and Hermoine?" thought Harry. "Mari has something to do with all of this I just know it, aside from the fact of course that her family was killed by Voldermort and we had the same dream." said Harry as he felt her forehead it was burning up. He sat down and thought about what was going on. They had no clues other than the fact that the chamber was using Hermoine and Ron as bait to get someone, most likely him. "Still, Mari plays a big part in this. She wouldn't have been the one to bring us here if she was involved" he mused.   
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Ginny wandered thought the empty halls looking for her brother. "Mom and dad are only gonna be able to talk to us for a little while through the fireplace, rates skyrocket after six" she said as she looked through the windows to empty classrooms. She slowly pushed open heavy wooden door not seeing the sign that read: GIRLS BATHROOM. She went in and the door slammed closed behind her. "He wouldn't be in here, at least hope not" laughed Ginny at her own joke for a second before noticing - "HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THIS GIRL'S BATHROOM!" She cried. Harry looked up. "Ginny? How'd you get in here?" he asked. "The door of course" she said. He jumped up and tugged on the door. "It's still locked" he muttered. "Maybe your turning the knob the wrong way." Suggested Ginny. "You try then" said Harry stepping aside as Ginny walked over and to Harry's surprise opened the door. "See" she said. "Now get out of here" she said Pushing Harry to the door. An invisible barrier stopped him from going out. Ginny then tried and to her disappointment couldn't get through either. He sighed and closed the door. Ginny kicked the door angrily and slid to the ground facing the opposite wall of the bathroom and an unconscious Mari. "Mari! What happened to her?" Ginny cried jumping up and running over to Mari. "A poisonous snakebite" said Harry who had gone back to his musings. Ginny carefully laid her down on the cold tile floor. She found a snakebite on Mari's shoulder. She looked around for any more snakebites just in case. She didn't see anymore. She quietly muttered a few incantations and the poison went away. Mari felt clammy and was sweating. Ginny felt her own forehead and then Mari's. As quickly as she had put her hand down she yanked it off as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Mari was burning up. Ginny then took action and magiked up a washrag. She got off her knees and walked to the sink humming as she turned on the water and dampened the rag. As she went to turn it off she noticed a snake symbol. She shrieked and brought Harry running. "What's wrong? What is it" he asked quickly. "She sobbed into his shoulder and pointed to the water facet. "It's okay Ginny. It's not after you this time" soothed Harry. She stopped crying and looked up her face as red as a tomato. She dashed back to Mari and put the rag on her forehead.   
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
A couple minutes late Ginny started talking again. "So, if it's not after me whose it after?" she asked barely audible. "Well, it took Hermoine and Ron and I'm pretty sure it's after me again." Sighed Harry. "Hermoine? And Ron?" asked Ginny as if she didn't believe it could be possible. Harry nodded and she started to cry again. "Don't cry Ginny I'll get them back." Said Harry. Mari sat up suddenly. "NO!!! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR! MUM! DAD! CHARLIE!!! NO!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THE DOOR!!!" She yelled her eyes open wide but she wasn't awake. She lay back down. "Why don't you guys ever listen? Why, mum…dad…Charlie…" she drifted off back into her delirious dreams. No one said a word for a second. "She must be having a bad dream," commented Ginny. "That's no dream that really happened. Voldermort killed her whole family when she was five" said Harry looking at Mari sadly. "Oh, poor Mari. I don't know what I'd do without my parent's and brothers," said Ginny starting to get that same misty-eyed look Hermoine had.   
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
About an hour later Mari's temperature returned to normally and she slept on peacefully. Ginny who had fallen a sleep a little while after Mari's temperature had gone down was sleeping right next to her. Harry on the other hand was unable to sleep knowing that his best friends were down there and he couldn't do a thing about it because he had to protect Ginny and Mari. Mari stirred slightly and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked. "The girl's bathroom" said Harry. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Okay," replied Mari remembering what had happened. She looked determinedly at the sink. "We have to rescue them" she said Starting to stand. It was then that Ginny woke up. "How are you Mari?" she asked. "Thanks" smiled Mari as she helped Ginny to stand up. "Listen Ginny, I want you to go and hide in that stall till we come back," said Mari pointing to Myrtle's stall. "But that's moaning Myrtle's stall!" complained Ginny. "She'll keep you company" replied Mari tersely. "Whose we?" asked Ginny. "Your brother, Hermoine, Harry and I" said Mari. "Fred and gorge told me what happened you your first year here and I know it scares you but Harry and I need to go in there and get Hermoine and Ron back and since you can't left I want you to hide" continued Mari. Ginny bite her lip and nodded. She went to the stall and locked the door. Mari nodded to Harry. He walked forward to the sink and commanded it to open. It did and he slid down followed shortly by Mari. Then the entrance closed. Mari jumped off of Harry set to light a torch. Harry stood up and in silence they both looked down the dark ominous hall.   



	7. Enter the Foe, in which Harry and Mari g...

Smicc: Sorry it took so long I was finishing the hole thing so I could update it all at once and hey it's finished!

Izy: it's pretty good

Smicc: Please read and review without flames

================---------------------------------------==========================--------------------------------------------------==============

They had been walking around in circles for almost a half an hour when Mari stately loudly "Harry, Seriously I know we have been here before" She stopped walking and looked down. "See! This proves it my missing button," she said picking a lime green button off the ground and sticking it in Harry's face. "All right, all right I admit it I'm lost" said Harry throwing his arms up in surrender. Mari groaned and leaned back into a wall. It spun around and she fell down on the other side into a dimly lift hallway. "Are you all right?" asked Harry rushing into the hall. She rubbed the back of her head and took the hand Harry offered her. As she stood he wall slammed closed. They both jumped and tried to open it again but it wouldn't budge. "Just our luck two locked doors in a day." Muttered Mari as she scowled and kicked to door one last time. "Come on I recognize this hall," said Harry. "Yeah whatever, you said that about the last hall and you were right the last ten times or so. THAT WAS BECAUSE WE'D BEEN THROUGHT THEM SO MANY FRICKEN TIMES!" Yelled Mari before stomping off ahead of Harry. "This time I lead" she yelled back to Harry who laughed and ran to catch up. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Even with the Torch (not an American flashlight torch but a burning wood torch) Harry was carrying it was hard to see. Mari was still fuming as she stomped right down a hole Harry didn't see her fall down but he realized that there was no more stomping sounds. Just a little to late to stop him from falling down the same hole. The hole in reality was not a hole but a long winding tunnel that while every turn went faster and faster until Harry and Mari flew out of the tunnel and landing in the late Basilisk lair. They had flown out of the mouth of a giant stone snake with "Slytherin is supreme" written over it in Parstle tongue. They stood up slowly looking around. Mari slipped and looked down under her foot was four wands. "Hey my wand, and yours Ron's… and Hermoine's. How'd the wands get down here?" said Mari picking hers up and handing the other three to Harry. "Ron! Hermoine!" yelled Harry running over to where two slumped figures were laying. Mari started to run over to them but stopped when she heard hissing. It almost sounded like a language. "Harry" stammered Mari. "That better be you making in the snake noises". Harry looked up "What snake nois- never mind" said Harry. He stood up slowly and looked around. "Ahh, exactly the people I wanted to meet." Said a voice in parstle mouth. "What do you want with us!" demanded Mari. "I only want you at the moment Marimaya Kinimoto" hissed the voice again in Parstle mouth. "Why do you want only me! And how do you know my name!" demanded Mari again. "MARI?" said Harry shocked. "How come you never told us you can speak parstlemouth?" asked Harry. "Well, NUMBER ONE BECAUSE CAN'T KEEP A SECRET IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! AND NUMBER TWO WHAT THE HECK IS A PARSTLEMOUTH!?!" yelled Mari. "You don't know what a parstlemouth is even though you are one?" asked Harry incredulously. "Didn't we already go over this" said Mari annoyed. "A Parstlemouth is someone who can speak in the language Parstle tongue." Said Harry. "Go on" said Mari. "Basically you can talk to snakes" said Harry. Mari turned and yelled to the seemingly empty room. "Ya hear that whoever or whatever you are you can stick snakes on us 'cause I can turn um on you!" yelled Mari spinning around in a circle making her voice reach every part of the room. Mari stood standing in the middle of the room looking for her enemy while Harry checked on Ron and Hermoine. "How are they?" asked Mari.  "Their okay for the most part, Hermoine has a slight case of Hypothermia and Ron is unconscious and unscathed." Said Harry wrapping his sweatshirt around Hermoine's legs. "Here" said Mari walking over "Put this on her" she handed Harry her green over shirt showing Mari's orange tang top. Harry took the shirt and draped it on Hermoine's shoulders like a blanket. Mari moved over to Ron she shook him. Ron opened his eyes to a fuzzy vision of "Mari?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and put her hand in front of his face with five fingers up. "How many fingers am I holding up." Asked Mari. "Five" said Ron sitting up "Nope, wrong I'm holding up four fingers and a thumb" said Mari. Ron rolled his eyes and looked to his left. Hermoine was starting to come around and Harry gave her a quick kiss and her eyes popped wide open. When they broke apart she smiled and kissed him back. Ron looked away. He looked at his surrounding and walked over to Mari who had gone back to looking for the voice. He realized were he was. "Are we, in the chamber of secrets?" he asked. Mari nodded and continued to look for the voice. Harry walked over to Ron. " Are you okay?" he asked. Ron nodded. "What happened?" he asked. "Well you know after the snakes came they took you and um, bite Mari. Then Ginny came in-"

"Ginny is she alright? Is she here?"

"She's fine and she's hiding in the bathrooms because we couldn't get out."

"Then what happened?" 

"Well, then she found Mari unconscious and healed her then she realized where she was and freaked out. Mari got better and then she knew that we had to come get you guys and we came down here and now we're here." Explained Harry. Ron's eyes popped. He was looking straight over Harry's shoulder. "It's you know who!" he stammered pointing at the man standing on the ceiling right above Mari. Harry whirled around "MARI WATCH OUT!" he yelled as the man lunged down on her. Mari's quick reaction time saved her she rolled away just before he grabbed her. "You!" she cried with hate pointing her wand at the man. The amount of angry in her was shone in her eyes. "You're not Voldermort!" cried Harry pointing at the man. "Of course no boy" said the man angrily. "I am one of the founders of this school. I am Salazar Slytherin!" said the man.  "You…You…Bastard!" cried Mari "You killed them!" she shouted. Yes indeed I did and I'm here to finish off the last of the line!


	8. Phrophecy and the Past

Smicc: This chapter is one of my fave's because Mari is so cool and Slytherin's a loser!

Slytherin: Hey! I resent that!  
Izy: no please don't start involving characters in the disclaimers. 

Smicc: SHOOT! I FORGOT TO DO A IDSCLAIMER IN THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

Smicc: I don't own anything except Mari, Charlie (Kinimoto) Katrina Kopp, Mari's dad (A/n: I really need to think of a name for him) Sarah Vanderhorn, Luna and that's about it

Izy: read and review without flames please!

==============================---------------------------------------===============

There is a prophecy that a Kinimoto will bring about my downfall and I am here to ensure that it will never come true!" said Slytherin. He shot a bright white light beam at Mari and shouted "malédiction de mémoire!"  Mari was picked up by the light and thrown into the air where she hung limp as a rag doll. Harry and Ron pulled out their wands and started at Slytherin. "Ah ah ah you wouldn't want me to drop this young lady now would you?" sad Slytherin with an evil grin. They lower their wands and took a step back. Hermoine came up to them. "You had better have a plan," she hissed at them. "We're working on it," said Harry. 

            Mari was lost in a misted world on her mind. [DIE] A woman's head went by calling her name. Then a man's, and another woman also calling her name.  [DIE] Then out of the misted a 13-year-old boy came forward. "Marimaya Kinimoto you are the chosen one who must succeed and break this curse. [DIE] There will be harder tests than this but soon you won't have to face them alone." Said the boy. [DIE] As he started to disappear back into the mists he called out "You must succeed many lives depend on it. Goodbye Mari". Mari ran after him. "No, wait! Come back! Come back Charlie!" she yelled. 

            "Huh?" said Hermoine. Harry and Ron looked up. "Slytherin looks like he's having a hard time keeping up the curse." She said pointing to Slytherin. "That's why" said Ron pointing at Mari. She gripped her wand tightly and looked up. Her eyes snapped up. She whipped her wand up. "Expelliarmus!"  She shouted. Slytherin's wand flew out of his hand and Mari fell to the ground and landed like a cat. She stood up slowly. "Did you have a nice visit in Limbo, another minute or so and I would have had you under my control." Said Slytherin laughing insanely. "You would have killed yourself with cruccio curse slowly and painfully." He said in a serious tone. Mari shuddered but her eyes still full of hatred. "Oh well, that didn't work but this one will! La mémoire viennent à la malédiction de la vie!" said Slytherin, shouting the incantation. Sparks and all sorts of different colored beams of light shot out of his wand at the ceiling. They slowly began to take the shape of two 43-year-old women and a 44-year-old man and a 23-year-old man. "What's happening?" asked Ron. "I'm not sure, Hermoine?" said Harry shaking his head. "I've never heard of this curse it must have been made by him for this exact occasion." Said Hermoine pulling out a pen and writing the words on her head just in case it was a powerful curse so she could analyze it later. Harry, Ron and Hermoine rushed to Slytherin their wands drawn. "NO!" yelled Mari. "This isn't Voldermort so stay out of it. This is my fight" she said Firmly her eyes never once leaving Slytherin. 

            The four shapes turned into four very familiar figures from Mari's past. First a brunette lady stepped forward, arms outstretched she called "Mari, my how you've grown how is Hogwarts working for you I bet if it isn't that incompetent Sarah Vanderhorn placed you." Said they Lady smiling serenely at Mari. "Luna?!?" exclaimed Mari running forward. The lady nodded and stepped backwards. Then the other two adults stepped forward. "My little girl would you like a bedtime story, the one about the abbey and the mice, and moles?" asked the Man pinching Mari's cheek and shaking it. "Aw, Dad I can read to myself now" said Mari batting away his hand. He backed away a step. The redheaded Lady stepped forward. "KATRINA KOPP!" yelled Harry and Ron as the jaws hit the ground. Mari seemed oblivious to them. "Mom!" said Mari running forward and throwing her arms around Katrina Kopp. "My little girl all grown up I'm so sorry I wasn't there for it Hun" said Katrina Kopp.  "It all makes sense now!" said Hermoine. "Katrina Kopp is Mari's mother that's why all those videos the twin's brought in seemed to upset her!" said Hermoine. 

*** ***Flashback* *****

            "Hey I got a behind the scenes exclusive footage of the commercial with those weird kids," called Fred holding up a video. "Now we can see if those kids are really her children." Said George magiking up a big screen T.v. Mari looked up and went pale. Hermoine looked back and Mari gave a quick frightened look at Hermoine and then quickly looked back at her homework for DADA. The movie started. "Gene, Have you seen Charlie and my troublesome shadow?" asked Katrina Kopp. There was a small child giggle from behind Katrina. "Mummy I was hiding and you didn't see me!" giggled a small red headed girl popping out from behind Katrina. "Well, were quite tricky today aren't we Firefly." Said Katrina leaning down and picking up the four year old. She set the girl on her hip. "Have you seen you're brother?" Katrina asked the child. The girl nodded and pointing in the direction of the camera. "Aw Mar, you weren't supposed to tell her. I was making a documentary for my friends at school." Said a voice no doubt the video taper. His Head came in front of the video camera. "My mom is doing a commercial for that new 'talk to your kidden's for kids sake' company and me and Devil girl over there get to be in it" said the 12 year old boy shaking his head in the direction of the little girl. "Charlie" said Katrina in a warning voice. The little girl toddled up behind Charlie and pulled on his pant leg. "What's a kidden?" she asked her thumb in her mouth. "You and I are" replied Charlie. "Spielberg, Firefly come on were about to start." Called Katrina. "Filtch better not see this" said Charlie as he pulled out a wand and pointed at the camera. "Wingardum Leviosa!" he whispered and walked away. "Mum, didn't I tell you not to call me Spielberg!" called Charlie.  He picked up the little girl and put her on his shoulders. "I'm camera man!" he said in a superhero like voice and struck a pose. "Get over here you goose." Said Katrina shaking her head. "Hold on tight sis" said Charlie he put his arms out like a plane and flew in a criss-cross pattern to the stage. "Charlie! You aren't allowed to magic away from school!" said a man's voice and then the screen went to static. Mari was looking at the screen Hermoine looked back and Mari quickly went even paler and looked at the book in he hands, which was upside down. Hermoine shook her head and walked off.

* *End flashback* * 

          "So that's why she pretended not to watch the Katrina Kopp video's," said Ron. Mari looked at Katrina with a slightly strange look on her face. "What is it Hun?" asked Katrina. "You, you never called me Hun before," said Mari taking a step back. Katrina walked back to her husband, and the red headed man stepped forward. "Hey Mari! Long time no see little sis," said the boy walking forward. "Charlie" said Mari. The boy nodded, "You saved my live twice and the whole world's life just a minute ago. Thank you, I've missed you the most," said Mari running forward and throwing her arms around Charlie. He picked her up and whirled her around in a helicopter fashion.  "I've missed you to Marz" said Charlie setting Mari back down. She took a step back. "Marz why are you freaking out it's just me," said Charlie. "YOU'RE NOT CHARLIE!" She yelled backing away


	9. La Fureur Cachée Lâchée

Smicc: Don't own nuthin' 

Izy: except previously listed items and Slytherin's curse's and Mari's curses and la fureur cachée lâchée

Smicc: read and review and always without flames

=====================-----------------------------================================

"And you're not Luna, or Dad, or Mum" she yelled gripping her wand and backing away. "MARI!  HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU KNOW THAT FOR SURE! DON'T DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!" yelled Hermoine. "SHUDD-UP HERMOINE! Don't you thing I'd know my own family! Even though I was only with them for five years I know that my mum would never call me Hun because she called me firefly and Dad wouldn't have offered to read to me now because I was just learning read when he died. He knows I'm strong willed like my mum and wouldn't have let him read to me! Luna could have passed except I saw her die I was with her when they buried her! So I know she's dead AND Charlie would never call me Marz! I was obsessed with Sailor Moon as a little girl and he thought the Hottest Scout was Mars and one day mom called me that and he threaten to kill anyone that called me Marz around him!" Yelled Mari.  Slytherin looked at Mari with hatred for a second before regaining his composure. "Are you absolutely sure, no your not are you that look in your eyes may very well be determined and firm but your not sure" said Slytherin with an evil cackle "No, you didn't or you would have destroyed them the moment you figured it out." Said Slytherin an odd gleam in his eye. Mari looked slightly worried for a second. She recovered and brought her wand up pointed at Slytherin. Her family and Luna rushed to get into the path of the wand. Mari faltered. "You know what I don't think Mari really is as tough as she'd like you to believe look how she acts around the people even though she believes them to be fake. Look how happy she was when she saw them again and look how fast she snapped at me when I implied that they might really be her family and that they had changed" said Hermoine. Ron and Harry looked at Mari and nodded. She'd been through a lot. "Come on you guys we've gotta help her, Hermoine is a Truth spell? Or one that revels a curse or spell?" asked Ron as he fumbled in his pockets looking for his wand. "Um, yes there is one but it only has a 40% chance of working in this situation. "Mari! Hermoine is trying a spell that might be able to tell you for sure if these people are really your family" whisper yelled Ron. "If there real they should get white auras that only I can see" said Hermoine. "Well here goes nothing, Revel le charme dans toute sa force pour dire à la vérité cette même nuit!" yelled Hermoine as she waved her wand above her head. A large white light erupted from the wand and headed for Mari's family it got to them and shattered. "What do you see?" asked Mari her eyes still transfixed on Slytherin. Hermoine shook her head "It didn't work" she murmured. Mari looked Horror stricken. Slytherin took advantage of the situation and struck. He hit Mari with one of the unforgivable curses. "Cruccio! Cruccio! Cruccio!" He shouted. 

Mari was immediately taken to Limbo. "Turn your wand on them and kill them now!" ordered Slytherin. "Now why would I do that it seems awfully silly to me" Mari answered back. "Reveal to me your powers!" ordered Slytherin. "What powers I don't have any powers, If I did I would have used them to save my family and I wouldn't be alone now, I know that those people aren't my family I know that there never coming back and I accepted that a long time ago. The died and there's no way to bring them back." Said Mari. 

Mari was hit with the Cruccio curse. Slytherin ordered her to do something but she just stayed still and said "Now why would I do that it seems awfully silly to me" she answered. "Maybe she really didn't get hit," said Ron. "No she would have answered cockily if that was the case," said Hermoine "She defiantly got hit but she fighting it," continued Hermoine. Slytherin ordered Mari to do another thing. Mari answered again with the same placid tone. "What powers I don't have any powers, If I did I would have used them to save my family and I wouldn't be alone now, I know that those people aren't my family I know that there never coming back and I accepted that a long time ago. The died and there's no way to bring them back." Harry, Ron and Hermoine looked at Mari. "But your not alone Mari you've still got us" said Ron. "Even if I can't stand you Gryffindor's always watch each others backs," said Hermoine. "And don't Forget about Fred, George, Lavender, and Pavarti" said Harry. 

            Somehow, someway Mari heard them. It was true she wasn't alone. She heard Hermoine scream and two loud thuds almost as if two bodies had hit the wall. "Harry! Hermoine! Ron! I have to protect them! There really here now some figments of my imagination like my so-called family and I must get my revenge on Slytherin for my family! For my Friends and for anyone who's ever got close to me and was hurt or killed by him!" yelled Mari. It was as if something inside her snapped. She broke the curse but was still in some other Limbo. She started to glow bright fiery red. Wisps of power all around her, her eyes narrowed and hardened. She started forward after Slytherin. There was no way on earth, heaven, or hell she was going to let Slytherin escape! He was truly in for it now.

            "Oh my!" Cried Hermoine. "She's la fureur cachée lâchée" said Hermoine with a gasp. Her head slowly fell to the floor. Ron and Harry were thrown into the two other corners away from the stone snake and Hermoine. "Slytherin!" Mari demanded but the voice she said it in was not her own it was booming and spectral. "You've hurt many people emotional and Physically, You've deceived people, manipulated them and used them to have the advantage of your opponents weakness when fighting you don't have an honorable bone in your body and for all the acts you've committed and for all those you might do I'm ending your reign of Terror now!" said Mari in the spectral voice. It looked as if she was powering up, her red aura started to expand and to become hotter and brighter. She put her hands forward and pointed them palms forward to Slytherin "les décès payées en arrière dans complètement!" she yelled in her spectrally voice two Gigantic red beam erupted from her hands the shot straight at Slytherin and came together half way there they formed a gigantic dragon head that opened his mouth and Slytherin went through the dragon head's mouth he fell back wards and the dragon head disappeared. Slytherin got slowly back up on his knees. Ron, Harry, and Hermoine slowly stood at the same time her voice seemed to have awakened them from there unconscious sleep. "Mari! He'll apparate grab him quick!" Yelled Ron. "RON HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN'T APPARATE IN HOGWARTS OR ITS GROUNDS!" screamed Hermoine. Slytherin threw his head back and gave and insane laugh. He disappeared with a loud pop. Hermoine's jaw practically hit the floor. "How…how…how…how did he just do that?!?!?" stuttered Hermoine. "He's one of the founders he probably knows a loophole" said Harry. They looked over at Mari; her aura was beginning to fade and she looked worn out. The aura disappeared completely and she stumbled and fell to the ground.  Harry, Hermoine, and Ron rushed over. "Mari wake up! You did it! You did it!" said Hermoine shaking Mari's shoulders. 


	10. The aftermath a.k.a. The last chapter!

Smicc: I'VE DONE IT! I FINALLY FINISHED MY SECOND FANFIC!!!!

Izy: congrats!

Smicc: I don't own nothing except the previously listed things!

Izy" please read and review without flames

====================------------------------------------===========================

Mari opened her eyes to a blurry vision of two brown and black blobs. Wait, no, it was one person. "Hermoine," thought Mari. She focused on Hermoine, and slowly she came into vision.  Harry and Ron pulled her up; she collapsed back to the ground. Instead they just go her into a sitting position. She rubbed her head; she had a migraine that had to be the size of Texas. "What happened?" asked Mari. Hermoine, Harry and Ron filled her in on what happened. "I don't remember anything past…my family" whispered Mari. Hermoine could tell that Mari was fighting back tears because she had kind of a glassy look over her eyes and confused look on her face, which Hermoine knew, was masking a hurt one. "Where is he know he got away didn't he" said Mari knowing that she had failed. Mari got up and walked away. Harry gave Hermoine a hug because she was in tears just thinking about how Mari must have felt. Ron however, followed Mari to the other side of the room. Mari pulled a locket off her head. And opened it. She leaned against the wall in the shadows and let a single tear roll down her cheek as she looked at the two pictures inside it. One was of Mari and her family and the other was of Luna and her. Ron came up and sat down next to Mari. She quickly brushed away her tear. "What do you want" said Mari a bit harsher than she meant. "You really miss them don't you?" asked Ron. Mari didn't respond. If some freaky evil dude had brought my family back and I found out he killed them and was taunting me I wouldn't have been able to handle it.  Ron looked over at Mari, she was looking stonily forward. She blinked for a sec and another tear came out. Ron leaned over and whispered in her ear "It's okay to cry I won't tell anyone one, and no one would think less of you if you did". Mari bit her lip but her tears still came. "I thought it was my fault all along and it still partly is, if I had this power I could have saved them! They needn't have died!" sobbed Mari silently to Ron. He took a good look at her. This girl was the one who beat up his best friend, took a copy of the Marauders Map from his brothers, and scared Hermoine. It was all just a cover up. On the inside she was just a scared girl who had already had enough trauma and death in her live by the time she was 8 to last a normal person a couple of lifetimes. Hermoine was right she wasn't as mean or tough as she seemed she just put on a brave face for others. He brushed away her tears. "It's not your fault you were to young to have done anything about it powers or not." Said Ron. After a minute or so Mari responded Thanks for listening, I promise I'll never do it again. But if you tell any one about it! ** Yawn** I'll kill you" she said sleepily as she fell over on Ron's shoulder. Ron shook his head and gave a small laugh. "Come on Harry, Hermoine lets get outta this place" said Ron as he threw Mari over his Shoulder. Harry gave him a grin and two thumbs up as Ron came into view. Ron turned Beat red. "Not even!" he said embarrassedly. Hermoine missed the whole thing.

            Mari woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was in the Hospital Wing. She got out of bed and grabbed her wand and tiptoed out the door and ran as fast as she could to the Great hall. Madam Pomprhey was not far behind having discovered Mari missing a minute after her "Prisoner" had escaped. Mari skidded around the corner into the entrance. Everyone was too busy eating to notice her entrance she hear Madam Pomprhey right behind her and dived under the Gryffindor's table as Madam Pomprhey came in. Mari crawled under the table till she came to the middle where she couldn't be seen from the ends. "Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore! A stundent is missing from the Hospital Wing!" Madam Pomprhey shouted as she ran up to the teacher's table. 

            Hearing Madam Pomprhey yells Harry, Ron, and Hermoine stopped eating their breakfast. Mari had been the only student in there last night and they doubted if another had been admitted. "Mari!" they all said in unison. Mari from under the table punched Harry in the shin. "Ouch! " he cried as he jumped. All three looked under the table. "Shh! Don't give me away!" whisper yelled Mari. Harry, Ron and Hermoine laughed. They passed her some eggs and oatmeal and she devoured it in a matter of seconds. "What else is up there?" she asked Ron. "Oh lots of good stuff!" he said. "Are any teachers around?" she asked. "No, they all went looking for you" said Harry. Mari popped up in the empty seat next to Ron and started to eat everything within reach. "Aha! There are!" said Prof. MaGonogall as she grabbed Mari's ear and dragged her unceremoniously back to the Hospital wing amid hoots of laughter from all the students. 

Hermoine gave Ron a tight hug and Harry one last goodbye kiss and then to everyone's surprise she gave Mari a hug. "I hope to she you all this summer!" She said. "Until then wait for my owl! Bye!" she called as she ran to go meet her parents waiting on the other side of the arch of platform 9 ¾. Harry and Ron went through and then Mari. Ron walked up to a gaggle of redheads and waved goodbye to Harry and Mari. "Where do stay over summer?" Harry asked. "The Orphanage" replied Mari as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "You know I've heard good things about the foster family program you should try that. Bye see you this summer I guess" said Harry as he waved and walked off to met a man who didn't look at happy to see him.  "I guess I did make some friends this year, now lets see if I can keep them alive" thought Mari as she walked off to the muggle part of London. 

The end!


End file.
